memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Military parlance
In the various military-style service organizations throughout the galaxy, and probably beyond, military parlance is the unique forms of speech of the servicepeople in the common agency or service organization. All hands All hands is a collective term for all crewmembers aboard a starship or starbase. A shipwide announcement may be addressed to "all hands." A ship that has been lost with no survivors is said to have been "lost with all hands." In 2368, when the was trapped in a temporal causality loop, Captain Picard ordered all hands to abandon ship just before a warp core breach. ( ) "Brace for impact" "Brace for impact" was an alert usually declared from the bridge of a starship, before it achieved an impact that the inertial dampers could not adequately compensate for. When this alert was sounded, usually through the order of the captain or first officer, all hands were to secure their stations and prepare for impact. This alert was also used when the inertial dampers could not sufficiently level out the ship and a possible collision with an interstellar object was imminent. (This alert could also be used to warn a ship's crew of possible emergency landing procedures) In 2369, Benjamin Sisko told Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir, and Kai Opaka to brace for impact before the crashed on the moon of the Ennis and the Nol-Ennis. ( ) In 2371, Commander William T. Riker warned the crew of the to brace for impact when the secondary hull was breached and necessitated an emergency landing of the saucer section (primary hull) on the surface of the planet Veridian III. ( ) In 2374, Martok told the crew to brace for impact when it appeared a Jem'Hadar fighter was firing on them. In fact, Alexander Rozhenko had confused the reading with a battle simulation. ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway warned the crew of the to brace for impact in 2375 when the ship was attempting to escape from the the Void through its vortex by riding the incoming shockwave from the vessel's aft. ( ) Later in the same year, Voyager was thrown out of a quantum slipstream corridor and headed to a nearby L-class planet to make an emergency landing. When Janeway realized they were coming in too hard, she ordered her crew to brace for impact. ( ) Captain Jean-Luc Picard warned the crew of the to brace for impact when he ordered the ship to ram the Reman warbird Scimitar in 2379. ( ) Cannon fodder Cannon fodder refers to soldiers who are seen as expendable. The term derives from soldiers who were ordered to charge into the face of artillery fire, which was practically a suicide charge. During the Dominion War, the Romulan military integrated Reman infantry into its ranks. They were used as shock troops in the most violent encounters, which Picard described as "cannon fodder". ( ) Dismissed "That's a Starfleet expression for 'get out! " : - Captain Janeway ( ) Dismissal was usually used as a formal release of a crewmember from an official military function, such as a debriefing or other meeting. The senior officer typically gave such a command. On board the Federation Starfleet vessel , Captain Janeway used "dismissed" to end her conversations, especially those in her ready room. Neelix once demanded to be let off the ship because he was feeling uncomfortable with the risk the ship was taking. Janeway firmly denied his request and then when Neelix asked "Are we done?", she replied "dismissed." ( ) Users of "dismissed" *Captain Jonathan Archer *Degra *Gul Dukat *Lieutenant Commander Michael Eddington *Captain Kathryn Janeway *Captain Edward Jellico *Captain James T. Kirk *General Martok *Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Q (Colonel) *Rear Admiral Gregory Quinn *Commander William T. Riker *Third Remata'Klan *Captain Benjamin Sisko *Commander Charles Tucker III *Cadet Tim Watters *Lieutenant Tuvok *Lieutenant Commander Worf Duty Duty was a term that conveyed a sense of moral commitment to someone or something. When someone recognized a duty, they committed themselves to the cause involved without considering the self-interested courses of actions that may have been relevant previously. The first duty of every Starfleet officer was to the truth, whether it was scientific truth or historical truth or personal truth. ( ) A duty shift was the portion of the day that various scheduled personnel aboard a starship or space station were on duty. The three shift rotation schedule was common in the Federation Starfleet. ( ; ; ) Crew evaluations were part of the duties of the senior staff aboard the to discuss candidates for promotion. William T. Riker and Deanna Troi were not fond of writing the required crew evaluation reports. ( ) A starship was on detached duty when it was sent on a special mission, or was "detached", from what it would normally be doing. The was placed on detached duty in 2370. ( ) Engage "Helm, lay in an intercept course and engage at maximum warp." : - Captain John Harriman to Ensign Demora Sulu ( ) Engage was mostly used as verbal confirmation to an earlier order given to the helmsman about the warp engines or impulse drive. It could also be used as a verb within the order referring to some other technological device, such as a tractor beam. The term execute was also used, namely by Captain Styles, while ordering the to use its transwarp drive for the first time. ( ) Users of "engage" *Zefram Cochrane *Fleet Captain Christopher Pike *Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge *Captain Kathryn Janeway *Captain James T. Kirk Front line Front line was a military term for the outer-most edge of combat in war. It is often shortened as "front", which centers around a specific geographic location, such as the "Bolian front", "Vulcan front", or "Chin'toka front". ( ) Three months into the Dominion War in 2374, Benjamin Sisko told Jadzia Dax that he hoped the would be sent back to the front lines. ( ) Vulcan was one of the nearest major Federation planets to the front lines, as was the Kotanka system. The Federation pulled the Second and Fifth Fleets from these lines in 2374. Gul Dukat later pulled several Dominion ships from the front lines soon after. ( ) The Bolarus system was also on the front lines. ( ) The Rutharian sector was considered a long way from the front lines in 2374, whereas AR-558 was considered to be on the front lines in 2375. ( ) After it was taken by the Federation Alliance, the Chin'toka system also became a major front in the war. Before the Second Battle of Chin'toka, Weyoun expressed his concerns to the Female Changeling that her proximity to the front concerned him. ( ) Starfleet regulations state that personnel should be rotated off the front lines after ninety days. ( ) The arrived at Deep Space 9 in early 2375 for supplies, as they were headed to the front lines of the Kalandra sector. ( ) Vulcan Captain Solok considered DS9 to be "behind the lines", something Benjamin Sisko disagreed with, telling him that the station had seen its "share of action". ( ) The USS Defiant traveled to the front lines in early 2375 on a supply run. Julian Bashir took several recordings of Vic Fontaine's songs although the hologram questioned whether or not the troops of the front lines wanted to hear them. Quark was also aboard the Defiant, as he was on a fact-finding mission for Grand Nagus Zek to give a report of life on the front lines. This made Quark uneasy, as he told Ezri Dax that war was not as profitable the closer you are to the front lines. The mission was also the first time Ezri had been to the front lines. ( ) Late in 2375, the Female Changeling told Thot Pran that "the sooner we can regain the offensive on the front lines, the better." She believed this could be done by accelerating installation of Breen weapons on Dominion ships. ( ) Later, during the Battle of Cardassia, Pran told the Female Changeling he felt that the situation demanded his presence on the front lines. ( ) On report "I'm putting you on report, in case that means anything anymore." : - Captain Janeway, addressing Chakotay, expresses her predicament of not being able to communicate with Starfleet about personnel issues. ( ) On report was a term referring to the punishment of a crewmember that enabled them to continue their duties, but with stricter supervision or more regular assessments, similar to being on probation. Being on report might be recorded in one's crew report or personnel file. ( ) Users of "on report" *Captain Janeway *Commander Chakotay *Chief Engineer Scott *The Doctor Now hear this Now hear this was a term used to preface shipwide announcements aboard Starfleet starships to call the listener's attention. The announcement may then issue orders to the entire crew or direct an individual crewmember to report to a particular location. ( ) Sir Sir was a term used by Starfleet and Bajoran officers to address officers of higher rank. Although the term was generally considered to be male specific, it was also used when addressing female officers as well. Protocol also allowed for its use between officers of identical rank, particularly where one held a higher overall position in a command structure. Upon his promotion to Captain in 2285, Montgomery Scott addressed Captain Styles as "Sir" whilst serving as Chief Engineer under the latter's command aboard the starship . Scott later addressed his fellow Captains Kirk and Spock as "Sir" when serving with them aboard the Enterprise-A. ( ; ) , there is at least one instance of a senior officer addressing a junior officer as "Sir," when Admiral Kirk boards the refit Enterprise and requests "Permission to come aboard, Sir" from the Ensign sent to greet him at the airlock. This is consistent with military parlance but probably not required by protocol.}} Chief Miles O'Brien called Doctor Julian Bashir "sir" because Bashir was his superior officer. Bashir did not like the term and asked O'Brien if he would call him simply Julian. ( ) The doctor was not the first person to turn down O'Brien's use of the word - in 2367, after he referred to Sergey Rozhenko, Worf's adoptive father, as "sir" upon meeting him, Rozhenko lightheartedly asked his fellow chief petty officer not to use the term, as he had worked for a living. O'Brien also called Commander Sisko "sir". ( ) Nog adressed Chief O'Brien as "sir" when O'Brien inspected the cargo, self-sealing stem bolts, Nog and Jake Sisko recently traded. ( ) Later, when Nog was beginning his Starfleet Academy training, O'Brien wryly commented that after graduation, he would have to address Nog as "Sir." ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway disliked being called "sir;" notwithstanding Starfleet protocol, she preferred to be addressed by her rank. She also accepted "ma'am," but only when the crew was "in a crunch." ( ) While being interrogated by Rear Admiral Brand, ensign Wesley Crusher addressed the female admiral as 'sir'. After Deanna Troi had passed the Bridge Officer's Test and had been promoted to commander, she told Data, "From now on you can call me Sir". ( ) The skeleton crew of the USS Enterprise-D called Doctor Beverly Crusher "sir" in , as she was their commanding officer at the time while Picard and the rest of the senior officers were on the surface attempting to retrieve Data. ( ; ) "Sir" was also used from time to time when speaking to the masters of other vessels. Harry Kim addressed Supervisor Yost in this way. ( ) Shipboard guests were also be addressed as "Sir" or "Ma'am," irrespective of status, as shown by Jean-Luc Picard when welcoming Minister Campio aboard the Enterprise-D ( ) and by Tuvok when attending to Neelix in guest quarters on Voyager. ( ) Warning shot A warning shot is the use of a weapon in the direction of a target, but not intended to hit the target. This can be done for many reasons, but is commonly done to send the message that direct fire will occur if the target does not give an appropriate response. See also *Nautical terms External link * de:Pflicht Category:Military